Inductive, or wireless charging, may be used to charge the battery of an electronic device. An electromagnetic field may be used to transfer energy from one object to another. Such magnetic resonance charging may include a charging device having an induction coil configured to create an alternating electromagnetic field. A second receiving device may also have an induction coil configured to receive power from the created electromagnetic field. Existing systems, however, may require the charging device and the receiving device to be in close proximity to one another. Existing systems are inefficient and unable to facilitate efficient and practical power transfer between devices.